


Empty Throne.

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, I want to stop writing, Let me just rest, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Głos zmęczonego anioła zza kulis





	Empty Throne.

The all-seeing eye

Glazed upon the sky

And in Its twisted wisdom

It whispered truth unkind

“Gather here my children

For soon we must depart

From our Kingdom beloved

And from Depth of dark”

Then last time it glanced

At the Sun, the Moon, the Stars

“Where are you, oh Father”

We all seem to ask.


End file.
